loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aikira Miura
Miura is a 13-year-old idol from 464 pro. She has the rabit sign of the 464 zodiac. Background Miura is the only daughter of a rich couple. Her father is the head of the Aikira coporation. Miura grew up as a rich kid. She had private lessons and went to a school for rich children only. There she met Iori from 765 pro. Miura didn't like being rich, even though she always got the things she wanted, except for the warmth and love of a close family. Her parents were always too busy and Miura was raised by some servants and teachers. The reasons that Miura doesn't like being a rich kid is because she didn't have a real bond with her family. A second reason was the attitude of other rich girls. Miura thought people would think she's like them while she isn't at all. This is why Miura tried to hide the fact she's rich when she entered 464 pro. Miura's parents started to argue and fight all the time when Miura was 10. They first left Miura out of their fights, but after about a year, they started to involve Miura as well. Miura got really upset by her parents and eventually tried to hide her pain and sorrow.The fighting continued and it got even worse. Miura's father sometimes gets drunk and blows off steam on Miura. He then always screams he can't bear seeing the outcome of that "terrible woman" and himself. Sometimes Miura even gets beat up by him. She'll then lock herself up in her room and won't come out for the next couple or hours, or even days. Miura's never told her mother about what her father did to her because then they'd fight again, because of her. Personality Miura is pretty young, but her voice doesn’t sound like it. She’s pretty energetic and is also optimistic about a lot of things. Some even say she’s as bright as a sunshine. But that’s not what Miura really is like most of the time. Due to the problems with her parents, and especially her father, Miura acts almost all the time. She’s acting to be cheerful and happy, while she’s only trying to hide her pain and sorrow. This eventually lead to the fact she’s a really good actress. This also caused that Miura can break down easily and tries to run away a lot. Miura is not always acting, especially not when she’s around Katsuro. She has a lot of fun with him and feels like she can be herself around him without being yelled at for things she couldn’t help, like being born out of the "love" of her parents. Ever since her father kept blaming Miura for things, she felt like a huge bother to her parents. She felt like they only stayed together for her and that she was the cause of the problems between them. Miura felt so bad, that she never wanted to be a bother to anyone, ever again. Reason to join 464 Miura loves to sing and feels free when she does it. She wanted to do and achieve something without the help or money of her parents. That's why Miura auditioned to become an idol without her parents knowing about it. She hopes to escape the fake life she's living by achieving something on her own. Songs These are songs Miura sings with this voice; *Oath Sign *Träumerei *Crossing Field I do not own these songs. The voice and songs belong to LiSa, producers, writers, etc Creator Elizabeth110 Category:Female Category:Anime Related Category:The Idolm@ster Category:Idol